We Are 10
by Aaron The Night Watcher
Summary: Madara thought now that he had stepped down as leader things would go alot smoother than last time...boy was he wrong. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO!

Title : We Are 10!

Chapter : 1.

Madara Uchiha stared around at all his new members , Zakukhan ( the new leader ) , Haraku , Hokadashi , Zakoa , Yokunan , Itaki , Sashi , Dr. Evil , Zack and Bobo. He smiled. He was such a smart man. It had been lucky that after, Madara's severe heart attack, Zakoa turned out to be a top medical ninja so he could bring him back. Although Madara wasn't their leader anymore. He was more like a consultant at present he still could give them insight if they needed it. Zakukhan looked at everyone and stated,

" Alright. Let's begin our first meeting." Zakukhan pointed at, Dr. Evil. "YOU! Think up a plan." Dr. Evil looked up at him and replied,

" Actually I have the perfect plan." Then Dr. Evil did his finger thing and laughed. Zakukhan then stated,

" Well what is it?." Dr. Evil replied,

" We could-," All of a sudden, Madara stood up and yelled,

" I HAVE AN IDEA!." Suddenly, Madara slipped and fell off his finger. As he was falling to the ground a Graboid busted up through the floor and opened it's mouth. " AHAAAAAAAAAAAA!." Madara fell in to the Graboid's mouth and it swallowed him whole. The Graboid went back underground and left. Itaki then looked up at, Zakukhan and stated,

" Uh…Is he dead?." Zakukhan slapped his hand over his face and replied,

" No he's not dead. He just got swallowed whole by a giant worm and disappeared under the ground. But I think he's fine. OF COURSE HE'S DEAD!." Yokunan then asked,

" So what do we do now?." Zakukhan looked over at, Yokunan and replied,

" Well since I'm the leader. I'll think up something."

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO!

We Are 10!

Chapter : 2

Zakukhan looked at all of the members and stated,

" Alright. Let's begin the meeting. What was it that our predecessors were trying to do?." Zack replied,

" I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention to all of, Madara's blabber. I was always preoccupied with counting my fingers. I have ten by the way…see. One…two…three-," Zakukhan then stated,

" Shut up." Zack replied,

" Okay." Bo Bo looked at, Zakukhan and stated,

" I think I remember." Zakukhan rose his eyebrows in interest. All of sudden a kunai went flying through the air and hit, Bo Bo in the forehead killing him instantly. Zakukhan then stated,

" What the fuck? Alright what happened? Who did it?." Haraku replied,

" It was me. It slipped. I was pointing my kunai at him and it just slipped." Zakukhan stated,

" It slipped. It slipped. IT SLIPPED! What do you mean it slipped. You just killed Bo Bo. He was useless anyways but still." Haraku replied,

" Whoops. Sorry." Zakukhan stated,

" You're sorry. You're sorry. YOU'RE SORRY!. Find me another member before I rip your guts out and strangle you with your intestines." Zakukhan walked away from the meeting room.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO!

We Are 10!

Chapter : 3.

Zakukhan walked in to the meeting room and stood on his finger. Hokadashi looked at him and stated,

" BINGO! I've got it." Zakukhan looked at him and asked,

" You've got it? Got what? A disease? S.T.D. What?." Hokadashi exclaimed,

" A plan. I've got a plan." Zakukhan smiled and stated,

" What is it?." Hokadashi then stared at him for a long moment. Zakukhan then asked, " What? Speak up." Hokadashi then stated, " I forgot." Zakukhan's smile wilted and the replied,

" You forgot? YOU FORGOT? HOW COULD YOU FORGET?." Suddenly his constant shouting caused a stalagmite to break and fall off the ceiling and stab in to, Yokunan's head. Zakukhan blinked. " What the hell just happened? Is everyone alright?." Dr. Evil said,

" I think, Yokunan's dead." Zakukhan sighed and said,

" Damn it. I'll see you all at the next meeting." He walked away.

End of Chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO!

We Are 10!

Chapter : 4.

Zakukhan stood on his finger and looked around at the remaining members. He sighed and started to meditate. Meditation was good for the soul. Zack then stated,

" I have an idea." Suddenly, Dr. Evil put a bag over, Zack's head and proceeded to suffocate him. Dr. Evil then yelled,

" SHUT UP YOU LITTLE INSECT! I'M TIRED OF YOUR BABBLING!." Zack then died of suffocation and fell to the floor. Zakukhan opened his eyes and asked,

" What the hell. Why did you do that?." Dr. Evil then replied,

" Because he just goes on and on and doesn't shut up. He's annoying." Zakukhan stated,

" Oh really." Zakukhan then shot, Dr. Evil in the heart and he fell off his finger and died. " Idiot."

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

NARUTO!

We Are 10!

Chapter : 5.

Zakukhan stood on his finger and looked around the room. Itaki looked at nails and then proceeded to lick his fingers. Zakukhan looked over at Sashi and asked,

" Why is he doing that?." Sashi shrugged and replied,

" I don't know. Ready to start the next meeting? Because I'm ready. I'm raring to go. Go. Go. Go." Zakukhan blinked and asked,

" Are you feeling alright?." Sashi looked at him and replied,

" I'm fine."

" HOLY SHIT!." Zakukhan looked over and saw, Zakoa with a bomb attached to his chest. " Somebody get it off. Get it off right now. I'm-," The bomb went off and blew him to pieces. Zakukhan then asked,

" Alright who did it? Who killed him?." No one said anything. " No one's going to speak. Fine then I adjourn this meeting." Zakukhan then walked away and never noticed that, Sashi was holding detonator in her hands. She laughed maniacally and then ran away.

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

NARUTO!

We Are 10!

Chapter : 6.

Zakukhan walked in to the meeting room and then asked,

" Is everybody who's still alive in here today?." All of the remaining members replied,

" Yes." Itaki then stated,

" Bingo. I've got an idea." All of a sudden, Sashi threw a saw blade and it whizzed through the air and cut off, Itaki's head. Sashi then stated,

" That was my idea. That was a good idea wasn't it? Killing, Itaki. Yeah. I'm smart." Itaki's head then fell to the ground. Zakukhan stared at, Sashi and replied,

" Why the fuck did you do that? What the fuck did he ever do to you?." Sashi then stated,

" He was a pessimistic asshole and I hate pessimistic people." Zakukhan pulled on his hair and shouted,

" WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST GET ALONG?." He then ran out of the meeting room.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

NARUTO!

We Are 10!

Chapter : 7.

Zakukhan looked at his remaining three members. He then snapped his fingers and stood up.

" I've got an idea. It's perfect. We could use this machine over here to do whatever it was that the leader before was trying to do. Sashi go over to that machine and figure out how to turn it on. Sashi ran over to the machine. He then stated,

" I'm really glad that you chose me to do this Sir. Now let's see how do I-," Suddenly the machine exploded and the flames engulfed her burning her to ash. Zakukhan stared at her ashes wide eyed and stated, " What the fuck? Never mind. Meeting adjourned." The members then walked away once again.

End of Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

NARUTO!

We Are 10!

Chapter : 8.

Zakukhan stood on his finger and looked around the room. He then looked over at Haraku and asked,

" Do you have any ideas?." Haraku looked up at him and shook his head no. Zakukhan then asked, " You're not very smart are you?." Haraku shook his head. Zakukhan then snapped his fingers and stated, " Bingo." Hokadashi then looked up, pulled out an ax and cut off his own head. Zakukhan blinked his eyes and yelled, " DAMN IT!." He then stated, " Next meeting."

End of Chapter 8!


	9. Chapter 9

NARUTO!

We Are 10!

Chapter : 9.

Zakukhan looked at, Haraku for a moment and then asked,

" Do you have any ideas?." Haraku thought for a moment and then she stated,

" Nope. But I have muffins. Muffins make everything better. Have a muffin." He took the muffin and Haraku bit in to hers. Suddenly she started choking and hacking violently. Zakukhan asked,

" Are you okay?." She then fell over dead. Zakukhan got up, threw his muffin away, whistled and walked away.

End of Chapter 9!


	10. Chapter 10

NARUTO!

We Are 10!

Chapter : 10.

Zakukhan stared around at his new group. Nine new members that he had to go all over the world to find. But alas he'd done it. He smiled maniacally.

" Oka-," Zakukhan then looked up as a boulder fell on him and crushed him in to the ground. One of the new members then stated,

" I think he's dead."

The End!


End file.
